Prince From Berk
by Liliauz
Summary: A "What if Hiccup left" Fanfic. Hiccup goes to a Kingdom where dragons and humans live in peace and became the heir to the throne due to some reasons. Now he has to leave everything behind and go back as the Prince of that dragon-loving kingdom. I suck at summary but please give this story a chance.
1. Run away

**Hey~! This is the first fanfic I've ever written on this site so please bear with me lol. I absolutely love "what if" fanfics. It gets really interesting if done right. Alright. Here goes nothing.**

 **==Chapter 1==**

"You did it Hiccup! You get to kill the dragon!"

Hiccup groaned. Gobber's words were echoing in his mind as he walked to the cove, bringing with him a bag.

"C'mon bud we're taking a little vacation…Forever."

He put his bag down, checking one last time he has everything he needs.

"Alright. Let's see…" He was then interrupted by a noise. "Toothless? You there bud?" It seemed to be coming from the place where toothless sleeps. There, he saw another Night fury. Correction. A White Night Fury.

"So…"

"Mother of-"

"Woah woah it's okay!" A guy with weird attire and weird accent, though he still spoke Norse appeared out of nowhere. "So ummm… That Night fury over there is called Toothless huh? Are you his rider? I didn't know there's a dragon rider in these areas. June hasn't seen a Night fury since we stepped on these borders."

"Dragon Rider?"

"Yes. Aren't you one?" He raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"N-no. Yes? I don't know. Wait. So you're saying is that there are other people who rides dragons?"

The guy laughed. "Yes! Not just that! We fight with them. We farm with them. They protect us and we do the same! We are family. Right June?" The night fury who was playing with Toothless is now beside her rider and let out a glorious howl.

"Hahaha… The thing is Berk… hunts dragons." The guy's face dropped and stared at Hiccup. "They kill dragons. That's why I've been keeping Toothless here and plan to run away."

The guy and his dragon went silent. Hiccup was waiting for his reaction.

"SO THAT'S WHY BERK WAS SO NOISY. MAN EVEN THOUGH I WAS ON ANOTHER ISLAND, I COULD STILL HEAR THEIR SCREAMS AND BASICALLY SLEPT LATE. I THOUGHT THEY WERE HAVING A FESTIVAL OR SOMETHING." The guy pulled out his hair frustrated. His dragon seems to have been irritated too.

"Hmmm. So Berk hunts dragons huh? And you're from Berk? A Viking?"

"I may not look like it but I am."

He smiled and pulled out his hand for a handshake. "My name is Raven. Nice to meet you. I have an offer for you."

"You say dragons don't belong here. But from where I am, being a Dragon Rider there is everything. Come with us. You can be with other dragon riders. Toothless deserves to be safe from all of this. What do you say?"

"I would love to."

They have been flying for days now. Hiccup just followed a complete stranger to a place Thor knows where.

"Ummm… Where exactly are we going?" Hiccup said just loud enough for Raven to hear.

"Oh right I haven't talked to you about it yet." Raven slowed down just to be beside Hiccup.

"Alright where do I start? Hmmm. We're going to a place called Kabac. It's a kingdom, a few cities right outside this archipelago. It is govern by King Drunal II. Oh look we're now outside the archipelago. Just a few more hours before we reach Kabac then. Hmmm let's see. I got to say the most interesting job is the Dragon Army. Maybe you should sign up. You may be small but that gives you an advantage on speed."

The dragon army. Humans and dragons can live in peace. We can fight alongside them.

"Most royal families have a night fury as their dragon so you might have a good first impression once they found out you have night fury when you're not royal."

"Isn't that the same for you?"

Raven went silent. He looked at Hiccup like he had forgotten something. Hiccup asked him what's wrong. Raven then cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry. Let me re-introduce myself. I am Raven Higael, the Prince of Kabac."

Hiccup was shocked. He did not expect that.

"I'm really sorry. I forgot."

"Nah it's okay. It's just. Wow. So I guess you're the heir of Kabac right? A dragon-loving kingdom. That's really something."

Raven smiled sadly. "I'm not the heir of Kabac. Heirs are chosen with the acknowledgement of our High Priestess. She will see a vision of who is the next King / Queen of Kabac. I'm sure that it's gonna be announced soon by the way. Sorry to disappoint you."

Well talk about awkward. He didn't mean to make this flight awkward.

"Sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

Raven laughed. This was the first time he had a conversation full of apologies. He turned to Hiccup.

"You know. Chances are you're going to be adopted into the royal family. 4 generations ago, an ancestor took in a rider who rode a Night Fury. He was lost and injured badly. When he recovered, he was adopted and became the heir of Kabac. He married princess from Sandtorg, another kingdom right beside our kingdom and became an empire. But when the king died, the land was divided amongst siblings. They had two children who were known to be not fond of each other. That's why now, Kabac and Sandtorg are two different kingdoms."

Hiccup listened to Raven. From what language people speak there to how the dragon army works. It took a very long time. Somewhere between 4-5 hours till they landed on the one they call the Kabac Kingdom. There were a lot of people and dragons and they stopped at whatever they were doing and looked at us.

"This. This is where you belong! Welcome to Kabac!"

Raven smiled cheerfully and Hiccup smiled back at him. He looked around. There were dragons which he never saw before. People began to whisper and some even clapped, cheering in another language.

"Is he the one?" Hiccup heard a girl who raised her voice in the language, looking at Raven.

"What?" Raven asked. Raising his eyebrows at the red headed girl. Right beside her was a brown haired girl with a strange outfit.

"Yes he's the one."

He never expected this too.


	2. The other Kingdom

**AHHHHHH SO MANY IDEAS AHEM AHEM OKAY. Please don't kill me if you think this sucks. :^) I really like this story and I hope you'll like it too~! *Ahem* okay where were we?**

 **Also:**

 **Karate Koala: Hmmm yes. But he's gonna end up with Astrid cuz I too am a Hiccstrid shipper. (Not really a spoiler. How he ends up with her is something that is really interesting.) It's also gonna take a while for them to meet up. But if love triangle isn't your thing, I can understand. I got to say, the love in this is really unique? HEHEH. Just stick around if you guys are curious. ;3**

 **==Chapter 2==**

A year later, Hiccup adapted to life at Kabac. Raven was right. He was adopted into the royal family. It wasn't all fancy parties. There were tons of work to do and he had training too. Ever since that day, he wanted to show them his worth. He became very good at hand to hand combat and has higher agility now. The villagers talk proudly about him. He was kind to everyone and does his job well. Raven was busy these days. In fact everyone in castle is busy including Hiccup.

Mostly Hiccup.

"Hiccup? That's your name?" They were in the castle now, having an audience with the King. The king spoke Norse but with a better accent than Raven. He learned that it's essential for the royal family to speak as many languages as possible in case of negotiations with other kingdoms.

Hiccup nodded. "That's…unique? I don't mean to offend you but ummm..."

"They said it could ward off trolls." Raven was trying his hard not to laugh and coughed to compose himself.

"Believe me. I don't really like the name. It brings back memories."

The king and Raven went silent. Just what did the residents of Berk do to this kid? Raven knew that one of the reasons he ran away was because of his dragon yet here he is. He doesn't want to go back. He hated that place. Why?

"Ray."

"Huh?"

The king smiled. "Do you like it? You were chosen by our priestess as the next heir to Kabac. From now on you are, Prince Ray Higael of Kabac. The Heir of this kingdom."

"YOUR HIGHNESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

Hiccup awoke from that dream. He was dreaming about the time when he first arrived to Kabac. Why was he dreaming about though?

"Thank Lady Raige, I found you! It's been 3 hours since you took a break-"

Hiccup's eye widen. 3 hours? He's been asleep in the garden for 3 hours? Wait wait. He tried to recollect everything that happened this morning. Alright. This morning, it was announced that the crowning ceremony is going to happen in the next 3 months. Raven is at the Academy. Next month Hiccup is going to the northern kingdoms to meet with the other kings as the future king of Kabac. And…

"Father is going to kill me!"He jolted up from his seat and mounted on Toothless.

Once they arrived,his aide, Felix was already outside waiting for him. His eyes changed when he saw Hiccup coming closer. Hiccup was about to open his mouth to explain that he fell asleep in the garden after training but Felix cut him off.

"If you're gonna say _a prince is never late, everyone is just too early,_ I'm gonna bite your head off."

Bold things to say to a prince. Change of plans. Don't do anything stupid in front of the candidate and risk getting your head chopped off. That sounds like a good idea. Hiccup entered the throne room and there stand was a man who appeared to be a noble. He looked around. It was just Father, Felix, the noble, him and their dragons. Hiccup was confused.

"Apologies for my tardiness, Father."

"It's alright. But it seems like the princess is _unwell_ at the moment." The king had to stress the word unwell. The noble looked down with sadness in his eyes. Or he was uncomfortable. Either way, Hiccup was still confused. He looked at Toothless and he just growled. He doesn't know why father was acting like this.

"Ah. Pardon me. What is your name?" The noble raised his head and looked straight into Hiccup's eyes.

"My name is Lucel Havr. I am the Royal messager of Princess Faye of Sandtorg." He hesitated to say that kingdom's name. He knew that they haven't heard anything from the royal family for 17 years now, after the King and Queen died, leaving the kingdom to the Prime Minister and the 8 month old princess. They didn't want her to go outside the castle walls to avoid anything that could threaten the future of Sandtorg. As a result, she doesn't communicate with other people and has lots of guards around her whenever they were invited to parties. Hiccup hasn't seen her since he was always greeting other princes from other kingdoms. Hiccup was curious about her.

"Father, is she the one who I'm going to be engaged with?"

The king chuckled. "No no. It depends on you. She's just a candidate. Why don't you go to Sandtorg and meet her? Don't stress her too much." And with that the king walked out. Lucel gestured Hiccup and Felix to follow him. And so they mounted on their dragons and left the castle.

"Welcome to Sandtorg, Your Highness Ray."

There it was. Santorg. Not much. But the scenery was beautiful. There weren't a lot of buildings but it was a place with an abundance of flowers and trees. The castle was a lot like home. So was the building design although Kabac was more advance. The landed in front of the gate and head inside. The inside was alike too. Though there were more guards than scholars moving around the castle. Some of the guards seems to be in a panic. What was going on?

Felix turned to them and asked them to wait at the throne room which a servant gladly told them to follow her. Hiccup thought that if the castle was exactly the same as theirs, then this place would be the resident rooms of the royal family. Maybe it wasn't alike after all. They have to pass through the library in order to get to the throne room.

They arrived and the servant told them to sit and be comfortable while Princess Faye gets ready. They have been waiting for 5 minutes in total silence before Toothless stood up because of a noisy.

"W-we have to hurry Lena! Lucel is going to kill us." A girl shouted behind the throne room. Probably because they were in a hurry, they passed through the throne room. The dragon was covering the girl and they didn't notice her until the dragon stopped and noticed Hiccup and the others. It was a Night Fury. Very similar to Toothless although she had a flower necklace probably as an accessory.

It was probably Princess Faye's Night Fury since she was the only one with royal blood here. The dragon flew as fast as it can once the girl called out its name.

Talk about awkward.

Another few minutes passed and finally the door opened revealing the dragon from earlier, Lucel and…

A girl. Princess Faye of Sandtorg. She was short and was beaming. What caught Hiccup's attention was her hair. It was black as the night.

Like a Night Fury.

 **AHHHH THANK YOU FOR THE FAVS AND FOLLOWS AND REVIEWS. To be honest, I was scared. I thought you guys wouldn't like it since I am a beginner but I have so many ideas I just had to. ;w;**

 **Hmmm… For a cover I plan to draw it but not right now. I am still busy with school and commissions and stuff. Got to practice guitar too and I have a duet coming up. (YASSS)**

 **Oh and don't worry. After uploading this, I'm probably am writing the next chapter! AHHH SO MANY IDEAS OKAY.**

 **/SCRIBBLES**


	3. Moments

**Two chapters in one day : D.**

 **==Chapter 3==**

Hiccup stared at her for a good minute. Faye was getting kind of uncomfortable and coughed to get his attention. He coughed, silently cursing himself for staring at her.

"My apologies. My name is Prince Ray Higael of Kabac."

"P-prince Ray?" The princess shouted then quickly covered her mouth. She looked like she didn't know what to do.

"W-what brings you here?" She was stuttering. She wanted to hit herself for being awkward.

"Ah. It's about you being the candidate as my bride." Her face quickly changed to fear and shock.

"You see, I've seen that Sandtorg has a lot of resources for both our country to use. In return, we can send some portion of the dragon army to protect and train your riders-"

Hiccup didn't finished as Faye stepped on Hiccup's foot. She was glaring at him like a beast.

"I REFUSE!" Hiccup was taken aback by his response. Hiccup stood still even when the door echoed loudly as Faye closed the door. He slowly turned to Felix with a bewildered look on his face.

"Women are scary." He shivered as the image of her glare resurfaced his mind. Felix laughed and so did Lucel.

"I'm really sorry about that. I think she does know what to do. For the sake of this kingdom, she has to get married. She knows that but… "

She was still angry from that. How dare him. How can he just talk about marriage so calmly like that?!

"Shouldn't you get married with the one you love?!" She stopped. She knew it was pointless. She love this country too much. "I love my country… Mom…Dad…"

Someone knocked on the door which caused her and her dragon to go on defense mode.

"Sorry but I heard your sudden outburst." Hiccup smiled. Faye hissed at him like a cat. He was surprised at the reaction. Faye then stopped. Right. She has to make him like her so that she can save this country. She hesitantly looked at him then he burst out laughing. Faye pouted. She knows it was unnatural for someone to hiss. Especially a princess.

A princess.

"I love this country too. When I first laid my eyes on it… I fell in love with it." Hiccup looked straight into her eyes. Then smiled. "You have pretty hair, you know?"

She was moved until he said that last part. "What is that? Do you have a hair fetish? I SWEAR I KNOW HAND TO HAND COMBAT. FIGHT ME IF YOU DARE."

"I DON'T HAVE A HAIR FETISH!"

Faye laughed. It was strange. He only met him today yet she feels comfortable with him. He goes along with what she says and even went after her. He knows what he has to do. They both have a goal. She was sure they'll get along just fine.

* * *

Two weeks later. Hiccup was busy, for a week after, he would be going to the northern kingdoms. Faye would help out in his absence, together with Raven and his younger sister, Amilia.

Faye was at the garden, reading a book about current political affairs. At the side was another book about the archipelagos of the south and a dictionary of the language Norse. She's been having a hard time learning the language.

She was on break yet she is still studying.

"Ah. I have to read some of those documents Felix gave me yesterday. Hmmm. Maybe I'll do it tonight. I still have to study this."

"Faye!" Hiccup called out to her. Took her a while to find him. She was looking everywhere but up and when she finally saw him, he jumped from the 2nd floor.

"R-Ray!" She almost had a heart attack.

"Hahaha. It's okay. See?" Hiccup put his arms in the air for her to see any damage. Though this didn't assure Faye at all.

"Are you aware that you're the heir of this kingdom? Are you? Are you Ray? Are you a clone perhaps?"

"HOW DO YOU EVEN CLONE PEOPLE?!"

"Are you-"

"Hey. Listen to me. Please." The both looked at each other and laughed. It was like a big burden on Faye's shoulders was lifted. They sat down and talked for a bit. They talked about how Lena and Toothless are a huge help to Raven at the academy.

"Oh that's right. You're leaving next week right?"

"Heh. Yeah. I kind of ran away from Lord Luke this morning because he was telling me to _be polite to the kings at all times_ and _during the crowning ceremony, don't drop staff_. It's not even close to the crowning ceremony yet he told me so many times, it's now ringing in my ears like some kind of bad omen." Hiccup sighed. Being a prince really isn't all fancy parties.

"Haha. Sounds rough. I've got to do my best too!" Hiccup look at her and smiled. Her enthusiasm is really something. She looked at the books that were piled beside her.

"Norse?"

"Oh yeah. I heard from Felix that you're really good at Norse. Like a native speaker he says."

"He did? Well yeah. Norse is my mother tongue. Would you like me to teach you?"

Norse was his mother tongue?

She was shocked to hear that. It means that he's not from here.

"What-"

"Your Highness Ray!" Lord Luke came shouting from the third floor.

"Oh boy. Bear with me for a sec." Hiccup stood up and gave Faye a kiss on the forehead.

"Meet me at the balcony tonight. It's my only free time so I'm sorry. Also I hope Lord Luke saw that so that he won't get angry at me and thanks to that I feel energized now. See ya." He ran back inside the castle. Faye just smiled as he did so and went back to reading.

It was night fall and Faye was at the balcony as promised, playing with Lena. Hiccup was a little late but it didn't bother her at all. He was busy and besides she had Lena to keep her company. She heard Toothless descend and Hiccup stood in front of her.

"Sorry I'm late." He gave her a goofy smile while apologizing.

"You like to apologize, don't you?"

"Only when needed. Now shall we start?" She nodded.

They were studying for a few hours now. Most of the people were asleep but there were still some soldiers and nobles who were running around but mostly on the first floor. Raven yawned. He was taking it easy at the dragon academy but this afternoon, they wanted to see what a Night Fury can do. He and Hiccup ended up dueling each other.

He was about to go in to his room when he heard Hiccup and Faye at the balcony. He smiled and knocked.

"You know, you guys should really sleep. Especially you Faye, you were reading non-stop today."

"Ray is teaching me Norse. I'm really bad at it so this will really help me. Besides, I'll probably going to end up studying it every day if I don't get better."

Hiccup sighed. "One week left till I go. I'll be working hard so make sure you guys do the same okay?"

Faye and Raven looked at each other. Hiccup doesn't need an answer. He knows.

"Duly noted~!"

It was like that for the whole week. Hiccup and Faye would study at the balcony every night and Raven would bring them snacks.

"I'll be back at the end of the month. Good luck to the three of you."

For the next month, Amilia, Raven and Faye will be doing their fair share of Hiccup's work. It's going to be hard on Faye since she was never asked to do something at her castle but at least Amilia and Raven are there to help her out.

"Have a safe trip, Brother."

"Don't worry about us."

"Yeah. Good luck out there."

Hiccup spread his arms. The three were confused for a sec before realizing that he wanted a hug. The three of them went in for a group hug.

"May Lady Raige watch over us all."

And he was off.

* * *

 **Alright hear me out. I'm a Hiccstrid shipper. I just wanted you to know that. Why did I put Faye in this? Why isn't Hiccup reunited with Astrid and the others yet? Well, you'll see ;)**


	4. The Call

**Longest chapter so far. Lmao.**

 **==Chapter 4==**

"Your Highness! Someone is requesting to see you right away!"

Amilia and Raven were on their way to see the king for some important meeting. The two looked at each other.

"I'll do it." Faye raised her hands and approached them.

"I'll do it. I have finished everything I had to do. It would be good if I'll do this as practice." Faye turned to the servant and asked. "Where is he?"

The servant gestured her to follow him. She exchanged a few words to Raven and Amilia before disappearing from their site. They should trust her. Amilia and Raven looked at each other and smiled, reassuring each other that she can do it. They went on to seeing the king to discuss on matters about the coronation.

Never thinking that they won't be seeing her for a long time.

"Your Highness! I have a favor to ask you!" The man fell on his knees as he saw Faye. Faye didn't know what to do. It was her first time listening to the problems of other people.

"P-please lift up your head. Calmly tell me what's wrong."

The merchant lifted his head and look into her eyes.

"I went to the archipelago not long ago. I was doing business with a village called Berk. Let's just say they weren't really fond of dragons so good thing I left my dragon in an island near there. Every night, dragons would raid the village, mostly steal food." Faye's eyes widened.

"Was it different dragons who raided the village or the same species?"

"Different species. I think there's a Red Death Nest not far from Berk." They have to go kill it. They have no other choice.

"My lady. We shouldn't go in huge numbers. I suggest we bring two or three royal knights in order to kill it. Berk will see us and they will attack. There's no doubt about it." Faye has to look for two more riders.

"We'll go with you, Your Highness Faye." Lucel and Felix, who were standing at the door proposed. The lowered their head and Faye smiled and turned to the merchant.

"Let's go and quick. Berk is 2 days away even when riding a dragon." She mounted on Lena and they did the same. She turned to the servant.

"Tell Amilia and Raven that I'll be back in a few days. We'll be flying fast so tell them, I'll definitely be back before Ray and the coronation."

And then, they were off.

 **0-0-0-0**

Hiccup was at a meeting when his drink spilled. The king and his son looked at him then each other.

"Ahaha… I was clumsy" A servant immediately cleaned it up. He saw the face of the king darkened and thought he was angry.

"Prince Ray, be careful. Here in this kingdom, that is a bad omen." Hiccup felt chills. He got a feeling that he was right but quickly brushed it off saying that maybe he'll be clumsier tomorrow. Something tells him that he needed to go back to the castle right away. But he stopped himself.

He has to trust them. They're working hard and so was he. He has to finish this.

 **0-0-0-0**

They have been flying for a day now. Their Night furies were really fast. The merchant is trying his best to keep up but he wasn't really that slow. He is able to keep up with the speed of a night fury. He must have trained his dragon well with speed.

"We're almost there." They keep seeing rocks and small islands. Some islands were even too small to fit a Night Fury. It was night yet the dragons can still see clearly. The merchant's dragon was only relying on Faye's shiny hair accessory to see.

A few minutes later, they heard screams and dragons. Berk was being attacked.

"Keep your distance. We'll follow some of the dragons. Maybe they'll lead us to the nest." The other riders nodded. They spotted a Nadder with a sheep in its claws. Faye signaled them to follow it.

It was foggy. Yet there were a lot of dragons. They had to keep their head down from being seen. They went inside an opening of a mountain. They landed a bit far but the mountain can still be seen.

"The nest is here." They heard the roar of the Red Death and the dragons flew out from the cave.

"Alright. We need a plan." Faye sat down while the merchant tried to make a fire.

"EXCUSE US, YOUR HIGHNESS. DO YOU THINK WE'LL LET YOU, THE FUTURE QUEEN OF KABAC, RISK YOUR LIFE?!"

"EXCUSE US, MY LADY, BUT THAT IS NOT HAPPENING." Faye pouted and tried to reason with them.

"His Highness will have our heads if something happens to you"

"Ray isn't like that-"They were interrupted with the sound of boats. It was quiet so they could hear it clearly.

"Those ships are from Berk. I think they caught a dragon and lead them here." Faye stood up but was dragged back down by Lucel.

"We mustn't do anything rash, my lady."

"We need to help them. They don't know what they're up against!" Faye screamed but was silenced by Felix.

"We will but at the right moment."

They watched the Vikings prepare their weapons. Faye knew what they were going to do.

"They're going to break in the mountain."

"We have to fly now." Everybody mounted on their dragons and flew high except for the merchant who was on top of a mountain near the nest. It was best since the night furies can't be seen especially since it's foggy.

They watched as they threw rocks at the mountain to break the entrance of the cave. This is bad. As the walls of the cave fell down, revealing tens and thousands of dragons. A man, their leader, stepped in while the dragons flew away.

The Vikings cheered, thinking they have done it while Lucel and Felix were taking their positions. Lucel told her to use her _power_ to protect them. She has no choice then. She placed herself directly above the Viking boats and thanked Lady Raige as most of them were already on their boats celebrating. Until the Red Death roared. The mountain collapsed revealing the Red Death. The attack begin.

Lucel and Felix fired at the same time. The Red Death was looking around for whatever hit it. Then it spotted the Vikings. It was getting ready to fire. She must time herself before she would cast it. That way, it would be more effective.

And.

NOW.

Lena flew down, directly in front of the leader and casted a barrier. The Red Death fired. It was stronger that she expected. The barrier was making cracking noise but she stood her ground, adding more power to the barrier. The Red Death's attention was stolen by the two Night Fury riders up in the sky. It opened its wings and gave the two riders a chase.

Faye felt a pain in her stomach.

"Not this again." She whispered to herself. The merchant landed by her side and asked if she's okay.

"I'm okay. I'm used to it." She smiled at him and the merchant sighed in relief. He turned to the Vikings who were shocked of what just happened.

"It's you." The leader of the Vikings spoke to the merchant in Norse.

"I brought them here to defeat that thing. It was controlling the dragons." The merchant, who also spoke in Norse, said as he mounted off his dragon.

"I-it's okay now. The dragons won't bother you again." She was stuttering. It was her first time speaking Norse in front of native speakers except for Hiccup.

She felt the pain again. She was sweating and breathing heavily.

"Y-you're hurt…"She heard a girl say. She looked at her. She was beautiful. She had braided blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes just like the lake behind the Sandtorg Castle.

"We need to get you healed." The girl approached then stepped back as she saw the Night Fury. Faye smiled at her.

"I have to help them." Faye said before ascending to the sky.

"Master Stoick. I think it's time to look at dragons in a new way." The merchant said as his dragon roared to the sky.

"Who…was that girl?"

"Princess Faye of Sandtorg, Future queen of Kabac."

Lena fired one shot and reminded herself that she has only 5 shots left. Lucel was doing the plan and so was Felix. As the Red Death opened its mouth, the both of them fired, burning the dragon from the inside. Faye then casted a barrier to protect Lucel and Felix.

The dragon fell. It was all bones now. They have done it. Felix and Lucel cheered and laughed and complimented each other. However, Faye's pain increases causing her to pass out on the back of Lena. The dragon roared and cried for her rider to wake up.

Felix quickly gestured Lena to land so that they would take a good look at her.

"Your Highness! Oh Lady Raige…" The merchant cried in another language that the Vikings didn't understand but they knew the situation. She needs to get treated.

"I'll ride on that Night Fury and make sure she's okay." The Vikings stared at the girl.

"Astrid… But it's a dragon…"

"Right now, we need to save her. It's the least we can do. We owe her our lives." To Stoick, Astrid reacts fast. During the years, she has become a great leader. She was indeed fearless to ride a dragon.

They flew as fast as they can to Berk. Faye was still unconscious because of the pain. The merchant flew beside Lena.

"You weren't afraid of dragons. Why?" The merchant asked Astrid. It took her a while to answer because she wasn't sure if she should share it or not.

"I befriended a Nadder before." Her words shocked him.

"I couldn't kill it. When I looked at its eyes, I saw the Chief's son, Hiccup. It was my fault he ran away and died. I played with it and gave it food. It liked me. I didn't know you could ride it but it- she was a good friend." Astrid said with guilt in her voice.

"She never came back after a raid. Perhaps she saw that we kill dragons and ran away. My hands weren't even worthy to touch her. I thought we don't deserve to live in peace with the dragons. So I stayed quiet and never hurt a dragon again. Even though they gave me scars, I deserve it-"

"What are you? A masochist? Dragons and humans are supposed to live together in peace. That's a given. Just because of that dragon, you guys were casted out by that fact." The merchant cut her off.

They arrived at Berk. Felix carried Faye to the healer. Unlike Felix, Lucel was really calm. All of them left room and waited outside. Felix, the merchant, Astrid and Lucel was outside the whole night.

"I'm so dead. The prince is going to kill me. Oh Lady Raige, please take me now. Let me die a peaceful death." Felix was bowing to the sky in a language Astrid didn't understand. She thought he has lost it.

And from the looks of it the merchant was reassuring him that everything will be alright.

"Everything will be alright." Lucel spoke to Astrid in Norse.

"She's not that weak."

 **==Notes==**

 **WE HAVE ARRIVED AT BERK GUYS! /THROWS CONFETTIS**


	5. New Ones

**Friendship is nice :D**

 **I want to draw some of the scenes here. Especially the funny ones LMAO.**

 **I'll be at Blink A Chat and my username is AnnoyingFlower. You'll know it's me because I'm a verified user Lol. I'll probably just be posting pics and ranting about life lmao**

 **==Chapter 5==**

Faye awoke in a different environment. It wasn't her room in the Castle of Kabac or Sandtorg. It was made up of wood. She can hear dragons from afar though. Just like in Kabac and Sandtorg. The door of the room suddenly burst open, revealing the girl who had blonde hair and blue eyes. She realized Faye was awake.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know you were awake." Faye smiled, saying that she was fine. Astrid went out and called the others saying she was awake. The first to run inside was Felix. He hugged her crying.

"Your highness, I'm so glad you're awake!"

"Oy. My Lady is still tired. She doesn't need a nuisance like you." Faye laughed at the two. At the castle, they were so professional but now, they were acting like siblings.

"I'm fine guys. Don't worry~!"She smiled.

"PARDON ME, YOUR HIGHNESS. BUT IF PRINCE RAY FINDS OUT, IT WONT BE FINE." Felix was wrong. He wouldn't punish Felix just because of this. Felix and Lucel are a great asset to the Royal Dragon Army.

"Princess Faye was it?" Astrid asked and Faye nodded.

"I beg of you. We want to train dragons too. Please guide us." Felix and Lucel were shocked. They wanted to change. Vikings were stubborn people. Apparently not this tribe. They accepted change.

"Alright~!"

"Your highness. We. Need. To. Go. Back." Felix was shaking her shoulders while Lucel was slapping his back calling him an idiot for treating Faye that way. To Astrid, it was quite a funny scene and was trying hard not to burst out laughing.

"I think you guys should stay for a while. What if the pain goes back in the middle of the flight? We wouldn't want to risk that."

The three stopped what they're doing and agreed. Especially Lucel. Last time she was like this, the pain didn't disappear for a month.

"Its fine but we should be back in time for the coronation." Astrid nodded and stood up.

"Oh by the way. You guys can speak Norse right? Can you guys like speak only Norse here? You know just for us to communicate with you guys more." Astrid added. They agreed. For Faye, this is an opportunity to get better at it and surprise Hiccup once they see each other again.

The room fell silent as Astrid closed the door.

"I wonder what Ray is doing right now." She doesn't need an answer. He's probably doing his best right now.

Faye got off the bed and shouted while the other two told her to keep quiet in case it would cause a stir in the town. But after a few minutes, not even Astrid ran back to the healer's home.

"Alright guys! We have to do our best too! It's my first time teaching people how to train a dragon but I'll work hard!" Faye gave them a silly grin which caused them to laugh and agree. They said their goodbyes to the healer and was off to the Great Hall.

 **0-0-0-0**

When they entered, Stoick was already there. They didn't quite get his name which made him introduce himself to the group.

"I think you should train a dragon first." Faye proposed. Stoick couldn't believe what the girl just said. Him? Train a dragon? Well that's something new. He never thought that this day would come. Ever.

"I think her highness is right. Once your people see how well you accepted the change, they're bound to follow you. You are the chief after all." Stoick nodded and agreed. No matter how hard it is, these people trained dragons and made them their allies. They know the strength of these creatures and having them as an ally will surely come in handy.

"Hmm…Where should we hold our dragon training then? I think we should avoid the forest. Fire might be involved in it." Faye went right into business. Stoick thought for a while. If she's looking for a place where dragons can do their thing without burning the village down, the kill ring is the best place to go.

"The kill ring. " Stoick frowned. "That was the last time I saw my son, Hiccup. After it was announced that he was the one chosen to kill a dragon, he disappeared. I don't think I want to go there. Besides, I doubt they're friendly. They've been held captive by two weeks now."

It was Faye's turn to frown. The fact that dragons were held captives here. She would have been angry if they kept on doing that. She heard that since they defeated the Red Death, they have been fed and cared for by the merchant.

"That would do. Although let's call it a Dragon Training Academy. A _kill ring_ isn't exactly dragon-friendly." She then stood up and went there, followed by Stoick, Felix and Lucel who have yet spoken a word.

Once they entered, they saw the merchant and his dragon playing with the captive dragons. There was a Nadder, a Monstrous Nightmare, a Gronkle and a Changewing. They soon realized that Astrid was there with him, petting the Nadder.

Faye ran towards them, complimenting the Nadder on how beautiful her wings are. The Nadder flapped her wings to show them off and Faye kept on observing her. Astrid was amazed on how easily she made friends with the Nadder. She was purring and nudging her like a pet.

"Your friend is really pretty!" Faye turned to Astrid while petting the Nadder. Friend huh? She liked that. Astrid never thought someone would call a dragon her friend.

"Hehe… Nadders really like compliments, Astrid! If she's going to be your dragon, you better praise her for a job well done!" Faye smiled then turned to Stoick.

Faye pointed to the remaining dragons and asked Stoick to choose which one.

 **0-0-0-0**

"Your Highness Ray!" A little girl was waving at him from the balcony the moment he arrived at the castle. The 4 year old princess was wearing a white dress since she was fond of white. She then disappeared and showed up again in front of Hiccup. Hiccup smiled at her while she was busy catching her breath from running all the way down.

"Is Raven here? I want to see Stella~!" The little girl looked around in search for Raven and June. He didn't know why but for some reason, she calls June _Stella_ , which June by the way still knew the girl was referring to her. This is one of the evidence that shows dragons are indeed intelligent creatures.

"Sorry. I came here alone." Hiccup knelt down so that he can clearly see the girl's face which was now frowning. Then her face lit up again and asked if Faye was with him.

"Like I said I came here alone." He repeated and the girl's smile changed into a frown yet again.

"Hey. You're a bit early but that's fine." Julius, the second prince stood next to them and smiled. Hiccup got up and greeted him.

"Miri, how about you head to the garden and play with Toothless? Your brother and I have some business to do." Hiccup then turned to the girl and gestured Toothless to play with her. He nudged her and Toothless ran to the garden with Princess Miri running after him.

"King huh? Guess the four of us won't be together much often. I'm the one who's at another country than you guys. Once you become King, you won't be able to visit much often." Julius said with a hint of sadness in his tone.

This caused Hiccup to chuckle a bit. Says the guy who is in charge of the eastern palace of his kingdom. Julius seems to have read his mind since he also chuckled. Right. They haven't seen each other in a while.

"Felix isn't with you I see." Was the first thing Julius said when they entered the palace.

"I had him watch over Faye since it's only been 3 weeks since she moved in to Kabac. And the nobles there aren't really friendly towards people from Sandtorg." When Hiccup remembered the way those nobles look at Faye, he wanted to punch their lights out. Good thing Amada was there to stop him. He was sure that Faye knew what the people think about her. A lot of people were against Kabac having a treaty with Sandtorg but they didn't have a choice. We need more resources.

Faye knew this yet she'll just smile and assured him that she's fine with it. For some reason, that worried him instead.

"Don't worry too much. I know you like her but man. You're more like her father if you keep treating her that way."

"I do not treat her like a daughter at all!"

"Yes you do."

Their argument was easily interrupted by a messenger who revealed to be have sent by Raven.

"His Highness Raven asked for you to come back immediately Your Highness. It's Princess Faye. She left on a mission three days ago and still hasn't come back."

Hiccup's eyes widened.

"WHAT?!"

 **0-0-0-0**

It was late at night and Faye and Lena decided to stroll around the village. It was quiet unlike Kabac. It wasn't really luminous since there were only a few torches around. There were no stalls open. It was quiet and Faye loved it.

It was colder but she didn't mind. She sat on the edge of the cliff near the ring. She thought about all that happened today and was happy that Astrid and the Nadder became friends and was able to ride on her.

She had to ask Lucel to teach Stoick how to train a dragon he liked. He ended up not getting a dragon when she and Astrid got back. Lucel and Felix agreed to help him and Faye had to teach Astrid how to fly since Lucel and Felix have more experience in training a dragon. Well at least she's stuck with the fun part. She stretched her legs and sensed someone behind her. Since Lena hasn't reacted or growled, she guessed it was Lucel.

"Can't sleep?"

"Oh it's you. I thought it was Lucel or something since Lena didn't growl."

Astrid sat beside her. They sat there in silence. The only sound they hear is the cold wind and Lena and her Nadder, Stormfly playing with each other.

"When I met you, I was surprised." Astrid broke the silence. Faye turned to her waiting for Astrid to resume.

"I never thought such a fragile-looking girl would be able to do such a brave thing. You actually remind me of someone." Astrid sighed and was warming herself because of the wind.

"Really?"

"Stoick's son, Hiccup" She still wasn't looking at Faye. Her eyes were far away.

 **==Notes==**

 **It's been one hell of a week. Projects here, projects there. SIGHHHHHHHHH  
Welp I hope you like this chapter :D**


	6. Find me on Social Media

**AHEM QUICK ANNOUNCEMENT GUYS~! I'm currently working on Chapter 6 so don't worry about that :D. I'm actually going to advertise a certain site. It's called Blink A Chat. It's kind of like Facebook and Twitter and I mostly just rant and just talk about my life. My username is AnnoyingFlower (this is actually my jp account then I decided I'm going to make this my "writer's account) so you can go and add me there. I will post updates and just stuff about my OCs that appeared on the fanfic. I might do doodles of them too :D. They're currently making a ranking system and will be hosting events every month.**

 **/ROLLS up sleeves**

 **LEZ DO THIS.**

 **Links:**

 **My (writer's) account: /annoyingflower (You'll know it's me because I'm a verified user)  
Official Event's Page: /eventsareokay  
Note: I accept everyone btw :D feel free to talk to me. I won't bite ;v;**


	7. We meet again

**HAHAH xD**

 **Oh my god. You guys. Hahaha. Ahem. Let me ask you guys. Hiccup's name in Kabac is "Ray" right? Have you ever wondered that Faye doesn't even know Hiccup= Ray? Cuz she doesn't. Remember only the King, Raven and Amilia knows he's from Berk and his real name is Hiccup. Hope that clears things up ;3**

 **Ahhhhhhhhhhhh I'm so sorry! It's been so long since I updated. I was busy with school and stuff. Don't worry. I plan to finish this. I had so many ideas.**

 **==Chapter 6==**

"She's at Berk?!" Amilia and Raven's aides flinched at the sound of his voice. He was angry and scared and they wondered why.

"The one in charge at the port said that a merchant from Berk came to seek help from us. We let her handle it since she insisted." Amilia lowered her head.

"We have to go."

"We have to ask the king first."

"WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME-"

"CALM DOWN!" Raven grabbed his hand and gripped it tight.

"Let go of me." Hiccup tried to break free but failed. He was in pain from Raven's grip which eventually stopped him from struggling. Once he was calm, Raven let go.

"You know what will happen if you go there without permission. Things like Princess Faye is planning to assassinate the prince and telling him to go alone to that dragon hating island will surely spread over the kingdom."

Raven was right. It would surely make disgusting rumors. They need the king's permission or else, the alliance will be in jeopardy and Faye might be oust from Kabac.

"Let's go." They headed to the throne room to see the king. He's coming back. But not because he wanted to go home. No. Home is Kabac. Berk just has someone he wanted to see.

Reveal his real identity. Let him see his father again. Let him hear all those whispers he despise so much. Just don't let anything bad happen to Faye. He prayed to Lady Raige as he walked.

 **0-0-0-0**

"Woah. So this is where you first met that Nadder you were friends with?" Faye and Astrid were talking and taking a stroll in the forest and happen to pass by the cove that Hiccup first saw Toothless. Astrid laughed at her amazed expression.

It reminded of her when she first saw it and went down. Who would have thought that a Nadder was also sleeping there?

"So this Hiccup guy. He seems a bit interesting. Was he not strong like his father?" Faye asked as she sat near the pond as Stormfly and Lena were playing behind them.

"Nope. He was… scrawny? Always bullied and we didn't think he had it in him to kill a dragon. But during training, he was always ahead for some reason. I was jealous of him. When he was doing well at training, people began to praise him. I finally hated him after he got chosen to kill the Monstrous Nightmare."

She paused for a while. She started playing with the water and after a while she stopped. Faye kept quiet and just stared at the rocks the side of the cove.

"I wonder if it was my fault that I wished he would just disappear. I wonder if I treated him differently. Maybe he would be here right no-"

"Geez! Listen here. None of this is your fault. He made his father proud didn't he? He must have a reason for disappearing so suddenly."

No. Faye doesn't get it. Before that, Astrid screamed at him. Telling him that he was being unfair.

"I don't think a person who just disappear after basically telling everyone he can do better will just run away like that. Is he that kind of person?"

Astrid shook her head. To be honest, she doesn't really know anything about him. She kept on asking herself. Why did he disappear? Why did he ran away? I guess her conscience was telling her she's the one at fault.

Faye studied her face and sighed.

"Listen here! We don't know the exact reason why he disappeared. You should say it's your fault. Seriously, don't give yourself too much credit."

Astrid didn't say anything.

"You like him right?" This caused Astrid to turn her head to Faye.

Faye was right. Astrid couldn't help it though. Every time someone mentions that name, memories of her being rude to him just flash without warning.

"My lady, you may have to go back to the village." Lucel and Felix appeared at the top of the cove with a worried expression.

"We saw dragon riders. It might be Prince Ray." Faye's eyes widened. Ray? Ray is here? In Berk? Right that's a bit worrying. If he brought soldiers, he must have heard that Berk isn't really a dragon loving village. Well it is now but I doubt news spread fast here.

"We're they with dragon soldiers?"

"My lady, it's the reason why I'm wearing a worried expression right now. Two squadrons."

"WE HAVE TO GO." Faye grabbed Astrid's hand, settled down their dragons and flew as fast as they can.

 **0-0-0-0**

"Berk? So she went that far huh?" The king sigh and looked at Hiccup. He was filled with determination. No. The king smelled fear and worry.

"To be honest, I was aware of the Princess' disappearance for a while now and so did the Prime Minister. We will send two squadrons to aid you on your journey in case it goes down to battle."

Hiccup bowed to the king and thanked him for his consideration. He was worried. It was possible for him to just leave her be and just cut ties with Sandtorg. Looks like the treaty between both countries are more important to him than he thought.

"As you may have guessed, one of the reasons why I did this is because of the treaty. Ray, let me ask you. Why are you so desperate to bring her back?"

Hiccup looked up to him and said in a serious face.

"Your Majesty, the reason why I want to bring her back is because she is the girl I wish to be my consort."

His Majesty was a bit surprised by his answer. He knew how Hiccup felt but to hear those words coming for his mouth, he felt relief, excitement and happiness.

He stood up, looking down at his children then fixed his eyes on Hiccup.

"Then another reason will be because of the girl my son loves. Bring her back. I'll put the coronation on hold until you come back with her."

Hiccup was happy. Faye. Faye! He wanted to see her so badly.

"Thank you Father." The three sprinted out of the throne room and grabbed their dragons. The squadrons were already assembled at the edge of the castle wall and as soon as they saw the princess and the two princes, they were off.

"Faye. Wait for me."

 **0-0-0-0**

A day. They've been flying for a day now. He could see mist, the familiar rock formation. He could still remember the way. Raven however can't really see anything because of the mist. It's been a year now. He hoped that Berk hasn't changed much so that he still knows any possible place Stoick could have locked them up. If they're hiding, he would know the best places.

"I still remember the village. We'll land on a nearby island." Amilia nodded and Raven kept silent. Hiccup was a bit confused about the silent treatment so he asked him what's wrong.

"You're really weird. You're more worried on how to get Faye out than to them finding out you are with us the whole time."

"The reason why we're at Berk the first place is Faye. I'll be wearing a mask so as long as we get Faye out of there, we're going back."

He was right. Get Faye out of there then go home.

Simple as that.

They arrived at broad daylight. They landed on a nearby island as planned.

"Guess we have to wait till nightfall."

"We should go. We might just talk with them to let them go."

"WAIT WHAT?!" Amilia and Raven thought the flight made Hiccup nuts. Wait… Is that even possible.

"Ray. What are you talking about? That was not the plan!" Amilia was confused. She thought it was something they should do since they won't be seen.

"We have to get them out of there as soon as possible. Plus we have dragons, they don't. I saw it. They don't have weapons out in the open."

"But Ray…"They have to get them away from there. Not a smart move. But…If they were a little bit late…

"Okay… Let's go."

 **0-0-0-0**

"Dragons!"

"No. Dragon Riders!"

Hiccup and the others landed with everyone's eyes fixed on them. He saw the people at the back rushing to the grand hall to get Stoick.

"I need to speak with your leader" He said in Norse and in a low voice hoping that they won't recognize it and hoped the mask was enough.

Stoick appeared in front of him.

"Dragon rider… What is it do you want with us?" Stoick said in calm voice. Hiccup on the other hand, flinch of his father's voice whom he haven't heard in a long time.

"It seems that our beloved princess and aides are with you. Tell us where she is or we'll take offence." Raven answered.

Hiccup drew out his sword and pointed it at Stoick. "If anything happens them, I'll-"

"Ray!" Faye's voice rang in his ears and the sound of dragons flapping. The five dragon riders landed.

"Ray, put down the sword. I'll explain everything." Faye was looking at him straight to the eye.

"Geez! Why are you wearing a mask? You're scaring everyone-"She took off the mask to reveal his face. He was crying.

"R-ray…"

"Why did you go here without telling anyone or asking the king for permission? Why did you fly here even though you know Berk isn't the place for dragon riders? DON'T-"He noticed he was screaming at her face which caused her to bow her head. He paused and took deep breaths.

"Don't make me worry so much damn it." His voice sounds so like a fragile kid. He hugged her. His hand was shaking. He was still crying. He missed her as much as she missed him. The fact that he's crying right now made her smile. He sounds like a kid who saw his mother after a very long time.

"Your highness Ray. Please stop crying." His face was now visible to the crowd. Some gasps but were quickly inaudible when Faye laughed. He wanted to stay like this forever and not answer the questions that are yet to come. But it's too late.

"Hiccup?" Stoick spoke. Astrid stood there frozen and felt Stoick tense up. He let go of her and faced Stoick. Faye just kept looking back and forth between Stoick and the Prince. Hiccup? Stoick's son.

"It's been a long time, Dad." Toothless stood close to his rider and gave a low growl.


	8. Back again

**Hnnnnnn. /flops  
Guys guys. If you still want me to continue, please tell me. Leave me words of encouragement so I can finish this lol. Thankies :D**

 **==Chapter 7==**

Hiccup? Did he mean the long lost son of Stoick the Vast? Shock was written in everyone's face except for Raven and Hiccup himself. What he meant by Norse being his mother tongue. How there were only 2 children who were directly linked by blood with the king until last year. It all makes sense now.

"H-hiccup…" Stoick's face was pale. Really pale. Like he saw a ghost. Guess he really did believe Hiccup died.

"Don't worry everyone. I'll be going right now. Faye, let's go." He grabbed her hand but she stood still. She was looking at Stoick and the others. He tried to drag her but she stood her ground not saying anything.

"Faye… Let's go." She shook her head wanting to say something. But before she could open her mouth, Hiccup carried her bridal style and mounted on Toothless.

"Y-Your Highness!" Felix called out but all Hiccup said was to follow them now. Toothless took off before Lucel, Felix, Astrid and Amilia went after them, leaving behind Raven and the two squadrons.

Raven turned to the crowd and walked towards Stoick who is now looking at him.

"I'm here to explain everything."

 **0-0-0-0**

"Ray! We have to go back!" Faye said to him but he did not answer. Toothless seemed to be flying faster and faster every time he hears dragon wings flapping. Faye stayed silent through the whole flight and finally landed on an island.

"Ray… Ray!" Faye called out to him but he would not face her.

"We have to go back. Stoick…He's your father-"

"Faye." Hiccup turned to her smiling. No not smiling. Smiling yet he was scared. He did not want to go back. He did not want to face his father.

"Hiccup…" Astrid and the others landed together with Lena who immediately went to her rider's side. Astrid. She was there. Riding a dragon. For the first time, she saw her face clearly after a year has passed. For some reason, when he saw her, all the fear that he was bearing disappeared.

"A dragon…"

The fact the Astrid was there with a dragon made him realized something. Berk has changed. Faye grabbed his hand and squeezed it tight.

"Berk has changed, Ray. It's a home to dragons now. Come on. We have a lot to talk about." She gestured him and the others to go back to Berk.

 **0-0-0-0**

They arrived. There were less people from before. They were probably at the Great Hall. When they entered, they saw Raven and Stoick at the table, talking. They stopped as soon as they saw Hiccup approaching them.

Raven stood up and bowed to him as a greeting and stepped back.

Hiccup looked at his father who was still eyeing on him.

"Hello Dad. I'm sure you wanted to see but it seemed like you're not speaking anytime soon." Faye looked at him then to his dad. She knew that for Stoick, this is very hard to take in.

"Don't worry. I told him what happened." Raven then left the Great Hall which caused Stoick to stand up.

"Son… Will you…Will you stay here?" He was pleading for his son to stay. However, Hiccup looked at him straight in the eyes and said no.

"I'm sorry dad. But I can't abandon my people. I'm the future King of Kabac. It's my destiny." Felix smiled at Hiccup, very proud of the person he is now. Faye couldn't help but smile at his words too.

From the corner of her eyes, she could see Lucel staring at her. She smiled at him then looked at Hiccup.

Lucel left shortly after they arrived. Hiccup ended up talking with his father so the others left. The air was still awkward but at least they're trying.

That night, Astrid and Faye ended up taking a stroll. It was pretty chilly outside but that didn't bother them. Their dragons as usual were playing behind them. At first, no one said anything but as they got closer to the academy, Faye spoke up.

"I had no idea. I knew he was from somewhere else since he said his mother tongue was Norse." Faye kicked a stone then turned to Astrid.

"Are you okay?"

Astrid evaded her eyes and gave out weak laugh. "Shouldn't you say it to Stoick and your Prince? Stoick was really shocked. We all thought we'll never see him again."

"That's why I'm asking you. You liked him right? You must be as shocked as Stoick"

"Yes I was shocked- Your Highness?!"

"Oh wow. That's the first time you called me that!" Astrid's eyes widen.

"Don't joke around please! Please don't see me as a threat to your engagement."

"I never called you that…" Faye then burst out laughing. Astrid looked funny when she was panicking. Astrid looked at her telling her to stop laughing. Faye stopped and looked at her again.

"Astrid, I want you to be my aide."

 **0-0-0-0**

"I can't stay here for long, dad. The coronation is a month away. There are still preparations we have to do. Faye has been here for five days now. I traveled half a day from a neighboring country and waited a whole day to ask the King for permission to look for her. I can't waste any more time." Hiccup stood up from his seat, looking down at his father. He really can't stay there forever. He still have to fulfill his duty as the Crown Prince.

"I understand son. However, since you're still alive, you're still the rightful heir." Stoick stood up. There was silence between the two. He knew that this isn't going to end well.

"Snotlout. You made him the heir right? Since he's the one who was shaped to become chief for the year I was gone, I think it's better if he continues it."

"But son-"

"If that doesn't help, I won't go back here. Think of me as dead." Hiccup stormed out of the Great Hall since he knew that Stoick will just be stubborn and insist him to be the heir. He was already fine with his life. Why would his father put a burden on him? They already have an heir. It was Snotlout.

Unlike him, he looked like a Viking. He was as respected by the people here as Hiccup is at Kabac. They wouldn't lose anything.

"Ray?" Faye and Astrid was about to head to the Great Hall when they met each other at the stairs leading to the Great Hall. Hiccup grabbed Faye's hand and asked Astrid if he could talk to her for a while. Astrid nodded and they mounted on their dragons.

"Go get some sleep, Astrid" Hiccup said before he flew, heading to that cove.

"Go talk to Stoick then get some sleep." Faye said before following Hiccup.

 **0-0-0-0**

"Explain"

"Okay! I will! Can you please let go of me?!" Hiccup hugged her tighter when she tried to break free which caused her to just stay silent and whimper.

"Lady Raige… I know it is dark but your highness…" Felix looked at him disgustingly.

"EXCUSE ME. WHO'S BEEN SPREADING RUMORS ABOUT ME BEING A SCARY PRINCE WHO PUNISHES PEOPLE BY DEATH IF THEY EVER FAIL?!"

"I just want them to think of you as a strong and gallant Prince who should be feared by all evil~!" Felix smiled proudly.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF LADY RAIGE IS WRONG WITH YOUR HEAD?!"

"ARE YOU GONNA CHOKE ME TO DEATH?!" Faye screamed as she tried to break free from Hiccup's arms. She finally broke free, happy that she was still breathing.

"Explain."

Faye took a deep breath and started explaining everything to him. She didn't leave out any details. She was happy when she was explaining everything. To her, it was quite an adventure. Sure, her voice wasn't happy when she told him about the Red Death but her eyes lit up when she was telling him the three days she spent at the academy and teaching the people how to make friends with the dragons.

The both of them sat down a rock near the water. Hiccup kept on looking at her and he didn't realize he was smiling too. Nearing the end of her story, Faye let out a yawn. At cue, Hiccup's head drop on her shoulders. He was already sleeping soundly.

"Haha… Stoick must have tire him out." Faye tried to fix his hair so that it wouldn't get to his eyes. He looked so peaceful when he's asleep.

"You have no idea. The minute they came back from that island and went inside the Great Hall, they have been talking." Felix was starting to feel sleepy too. The dragons lay beside their riders and closed their eyes. It was a full moon that night.

"Hurry up and wake up soon. I have something to tell you. It's about Astrid." She whispered softly.

 **0-0-0-0**

"Oh they're asleep." Lucel flew down the cove seeing Felix holding his sword.

"Idiot. You're going to get hurt."

"I'm awake."

"WAIT WHAT?!" Felix told him to keep quiet and pointed at Hiccup and Faye who were sleeping soundly, leaning against a big boulder.

"We should wake them up." Felix said as he put down his sword.

"Right. My Lady! Wake up." Lucel nudged her shoulder and did it a few times. She was still sleeping soundly.

"I think we should carry them. His highness will definitely get mad if we let her sleep like that." They mounted them on their dragons and woke up Lena and Toothless.

They arrived at the village and saw Stoick and Astrid exiting the Great Hall and walk towards them.

"Her Highness should stay with me. We have an extra bed." Astrid insisted. Honestly, the two aides were too tired and just accepted her offer. Hiccup ended up staying at his own room.

Lucel laid Faye down the bed and left the room.

Tomorrow, they're going home.


	9. Reading Stars

**IM SO SORRY. IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME BUT LIKE I'M SO BUSY. This chapter was small but I'll make it up to you guys I promise!**

 **==Chapter 8==**

Hiccup woke up, realizing he was not in his room nor his office. Heck, he wasn't even at Kabac. It was his old room at Berk. Hundreds of sketches he drew a year ago and some even way back are still hanging on his wall, untouched. He yawned and stretched then got up from his bed. Beside him was Toothless, still sleeping soundly.

He exited the house where he met Astrid, running towards the ring or academy as what Faye said. From there, they can hear swords clashing and dragons roaring.

Astrid and Hiccup silently walked towards the academy as the sword clashes continued but the dragon roars died down.

They looked down, seeing Faye and Lucel having a duel. From the looks of it, they have been dueling for a while now.

"She's good." Hiccup then smiled at her and nodded. Astrid looked at him staring at her then continued to watch the fight.

Astrid was impressed. It looked staged but she knew it was not. It's just that they can read each other's moves.

"At this rate, they're going to keep going until sunset." Hiccup laughed and took a deep breath.

"END OF MATCH! It's a draw!" Hiccup shouted. Astrid flinched at his voice. There was something about it. Like he can control people just by his voice. He was like a leader. A true prince.

Lucel and Faye stopped and turned to them. Faye was smiling at him and Lucel bowed in greeting.

"I could hear your swords from the house. It's been a long time since I've seen you two spar." Hiccup entered the academy.

"Well we didn't brought any weapons so we haven't practiced in a while. We had to borrow swords from the knights. Sorry if we woke you guys up." Faye laughed.

"My lady. Since His highness is here, we should tell him." Hiccup raised his eyebrow.

"What?"

"Astrid is coming with us to Kabac. She's going to be my aide." Silence. Hiccup just stared blankly at her. He took a deep breath and asked why.

"Her star resembles that of Lucel and Felix." Meaning she is to become an aide. Hiccup nodded and agreed.

Now Astrid was confused.

"Star? You mean you can read the stars? Like you can predict what's going to happen?"

"There are three recorded people who can read the stars so far. The priestess of Kabac, Her Highness Faye and the goddess Lady Raige."

"Something like that? However, no matter what we do, the outcome is still the same. When, how and why it happened is going to be unknown so it's a bit useless since I've been told that to announce the readings is the priestess' job and not mine." Faye answered her second question as the sun rose. Faye covered her eyes to block the sun's ray.

"We should go to the Great Hall to say our goodbyes." Hiccup exited the ring, followed by Lucel and they all entered the Great Hall.

A lot of people were there and as they entered, a lot of people were talking among themselves but Hiccup gave no heed to what they're talking about. With his father stood the four people who saw his failures and success in the ring. Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the twins stood beside Stoick, Raven and Amilia who stopped talking as soon as they saw him approach them.

Raven signaled somebody to approach them. Hiccup turned around to see the commander of a squadron who accompanied Raven and Amilia to Berk. He turned back to his father with a serious look on his face.

"I'll be leaving a squadron here to help train those who are interested to become dragon riders." The twins' faces lit up and started chatting on how cool it would be to ride a dragon. James stood beside Hiccup and introduced himself.

"My name is James of the Keratt House. I am the commander of squadron 16. It's nice to meet you."

"We'll be going now." He gestured to the other squadron to move out and soon they were at the cliff overseeing the vast see. All of the riders mounted on their dragons. Hiccup, for the last time turned to his father.

"Dad. When you know how to ride a dragon, I would like you to visit Kabac sometime."

Astrid noticed Faye was smiling at the sky. As if she was looking at something.

 **0-0-0-0**

"Ray, for the past year has developed a skill that allows him to know what kind of people he should trust and what jobs to give them."

"I say it's by experience. Perhaps he already knows how because of the environment he was in when he was still _Hiccup_ "

The king nodded and went silent for a second.

"I want more tea!" The king cheered.

"Wait a minute Drunal! Since when was it my job to get you tea?!" The priestess slammed her hands on the table. King Durnal pouted saying that his visit is the only time he gets to loosen up.

"I admire Louise so much. She had to put up with you for all these years." She sighed, feeling sorry for the Queen.

"Hah. She was obviously dazzled by my look and my pleasing personality." The king said with so much pride in his voice that it caused the priestess to scoff.

"Oh yes. Pleasing personality." She said with obviously full of sarcasm.

"Act more like a priestess will you?"

"Act more like a king! Why are you resting on the table?!"

The king sigh and sat back, looking up at the ceiling.

"But you know. Once Ray is the king, a lot of people are going to deceive him." The priestess nodded. She heard from the past priestesses about kings being deceived causing them to step down or cause a major pandemonium in the kingdom.

"Are you worried?" The priestess asked.

"No. Ray has a strong bond with Felix and Princess Faye. It has only been a few months but it's there."

"About Princess Faye though. She is more capable than I thought. She knows archery and swordsmanship like it's her best field. She's also really knowledgeable of the houses in both Kabac and Sandtorg. It's unreal for someone who hasn't left the castle ever since she was young." The priestess finally stood up and made some tea.

"I have a feeling her aide Lucel plays a major role. I mean they have been together since they were young so it's kind of possible."

The priestess stopped what she was doing and turned to the king.

"Your Majesty! There is something I would like to tell you!" The king was kind of surprised that she switched from calling him by his first name to how she calls him with other people other than his children and Louise.

"I watched the stars yesterday. It seems that a new star is born between Prince Ray and Princess Faye…"

The king was dumb founded.

"I'm going to become a grandfather?! YES! Seventeen is a good age to start a family!" The king cheered.

"For royals. Normal people start a family at the age of twenty five." But to be honest. The priestess wasn't sure if it was a baby. It was bigger than usual. Like it was already there but it was only this time that the star got its light.

 **0-0-0-0**

"Your star is very pretty Astrid! It's shining so beautifully next to Ray and mine." She smiled at Astrid who smiled back and was pretty dazzled by what she said. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine stars but was quickly interrupted when she heard Prince Raven's dragon take off followed by the others.

She waved goodbye to the others before she and Faye took off. She took one last glance at Berk before muttering:

"See you soon Berk."

As they were flying, Faye flew beside Hiccup and was suddenly hit with a weird feeling.

"Hey Ray. Why do I feel like a misunderstanding just occurs at the castle?"

Hiccup had no idea what Faye was talking about.

 **==End==**

 **LMAO NO. NO BABY. NOT YET ;D**


	10. Lend a hand

**==Chapter 9==**

The ride home was a bit silent and strange. The more they got closer to Kabac, the more they felt uneasy. To Faye, the air just spells out misunderstandings but she didn't know what or why she felt that. Astrid was feeling nervous to the core. She's going to be living at a totally different place where the language, culture and environment and of course, people are different. They never stated when they'll be coming back so they didn't expect that they'll be greeted by a lot of people, let alone the king.

The minute they landed on the balcony, the king, priestess and their subjects ran towards them, screaming congratulations enough to make Hiccup and Faye's ears bleed. The group who just arrived was confused as hell until the King spoke up.

"I'm going to become a grandfather right?! At this age, I'm so lucky!"

Their jaws dropped in sync. How did they come to that conclusion was something the group couldn't understand.

"I saw the stars! They-"

Right the stars. Faye sighed loudly and buried her face on her arms.

"I have a new aide." She said as she slowly put her arms at her side. She looked at the King and the Priestess with dead eyes.

"It's her star."

The both turned their attention to the girl beside the Nadder, who had no idea what they were talking about and kind of just awkwardly waved at them. Lucel bent over and whispered to her.

"They were talking about you." He said in Norse.

"Duh. They're looking at me."

The king cleared his throat and composed himself. He welcomed Astrid, called a servant and asked him to prepare a room for Princess Faye's new aide.

They went inside the castle and the structure wasn't like Berk. It was totally new.

Astrid, Lucel and Faye were heading to the training grounds. It took a while for Astrid to notice Hiccup was gone and asked them where he had gone.

"He left during the preparation for the coronation. He was gone for a week and although the king and my prime minister helped, there are some things he had to do himself."

Astrid and Lucel stayed in the training grounds since Faye went to get something. It wasn't silent. She and Lucel were getting along. Lucel talked to her about dragons like some techniques in battle with them and where they are most likely to be found. Faye and her dragon returned with a pile of books.

Faye gave her a book about the Kabac language. Astrid saw the other books and they were about dragons, Kabac history and culture.

* * *

A few hours later, Astrid was really surprised with herself. Instead of complaining how this was boring and she would rather fly with her Nadder but she was actually pretty interested. How Kabac and Sandtorg came to be, the not-so-good relationship between the two kingdoms. It actually made Astrid admire Faye even more.

The language was a bit interesting and hard. It was totally different from Norse and no words even connected with it. It was like an entirely new world. It might take a very long time still she can speak fluently.

Astrid and Faye stopped reading when Felix arrived with his dragon.

"Your Highness, the Prime Minister wants to see you."

Faye totally forgot to tell the Prime Minister she was back and just got up and called Lena her dragon in a hurry.

"OH OH. Astrid! You should go visit Ray in a bit! Give him some coffee or something to make him feel better. I got to go! I'll see you tonight!"

Then they were gone. Night furies are the fastest indeed. Now Astrid was just staring at the clouds. Her mind was all blank until-

"Where do I even find Hiccup?" Well too late. She decided she was just going to fly with her dragon around the castle just so she can get used to it. One thing about this castle that's totally convenient is that the ceiling is high enough for dragons to pass through and can still have people below walk around casually without having to duck.

After a while of searching for Hiccup, she finally had the courage to ask somebody where Hiccup is with her limited knowledge of the Kabac Language.

"Do you know where His Highness Ray is?" She said Hiccup but she thought maybe other people don't even know that was his real name. She had no idea who gave her the name Ray but I guess it works because it kind of fits with other people's names in Kabac.

The servant led her to a room where it had two doors and it was located at the West side of the castle. The servant bowed to her and went on her way.

She was about to open it without knocking but she remembered that it was actually rude to do so. So she knocked twice and a familiar voice told her to come in.

He looked horrible. Astrid thought to herself.

Hiccup was buried in 5 piles of paper with Raven at his side trying to scan some books for information. Amilia looked like she was writing 30 words per second and Astrid even wondered if anyone can read based on the speed.

To be honest, It looked like hell.

"I'm done with the invitation letters, what's next?" Amilia shouted at her brother.

Hiccup basically destroyed the pile at his left.

"Letter to the Royal Guards of Hewon."

"Another letter?! Wait Hewon? I thought Gabe was supposed to do this?"

"Apparently he was busy with the negotiations in Sandtorg. That aide of yours was needed somewhere else."

Amilia pouted and stared down at the blank paper. She banged her head on the table and was sounding muffled cries.

"I don't wanna do this anymoreeeeeeeeeeeeee."

"Keep it together Amilia!" Raven was scanning the books and Astrid feared he was going to rip the pages right off.

Maybe she shouldn't have come here. Then she remembered what Faye said. She closed the door quietly, mounted on her dragon and went to get the book she left at the training grounds for a guide and went to the kitchen to ask for snacks for the three.

She offered to deliver them by herself and when she went back, they were still the same. They were still shouting and all over the place.

Astrid cleared her throat in hopes it was loud enough for them to hear over the screaming. Thankfully they did and they were silent and actually surprised Astrid found them.

"Maybe you guys need to eat and think. You know, regain your strength and _hopefully_ not scream at each other's faces."

Raven was the first to look away and turned a page. This time, he did it gracefully and gently unlike five seconds ago. Astrid placed the snacks on a nearby table and handed it to each one of them. Hiccup didn't look at her but he did thank her.

Amilia was silently munching on her cookies while writing the letter and Raven was doing the same. Hiccup stopped for a second to grab a cookie and munch on it before going to signing things. Astrid figured there was nothing else she could do. She went out, closed the door and mounted on her dragon that was waiting outside.

She decided to fly around the town and just try to remember where things were. She was in a totally different world so she figured she might as well get to know it.

* * *

The town was filled with dragons and people. Some dragons even helped in pulling wagons which contained fruits. Children were playing with other dragons which Astrid was a little uncomfortable but quickly dismissed the feeling as she saw the child hugging a dragon and it seemed to enjoy it.

Astrid and her dragon walked to the port where big ships were stationed. She wondered why they would need it since they have dragons until she saw the amount of load that was loaded on the ship.

Just in front of a ship, Astrid heard yelling. There was a big guy who she thinks is the captain yelling at someone. The person looked terrified and so small compared to the captain.

"What is going on here?" Astrid tried to interfere. When the captain saw Astrid, his eyes lit up.

"Well if isn't the new aide of Princess Faye." He said with a hint of saltiness when he said Faye's name. He laughed as if he was mocking her.

"Well since you're here, you might as well help us. This bastard here let a ship sail even when a storm is coming. But I'm sure you already know that. Find it. We have valuable things on that ship. Find it before they come face to face with the storm." The captain left and the little guy followed him nervously.

Astrid's dragon called her attention when her eyes were still on the two people who just walked away.

"This might also be my job as aide! Come on girl, let's go find that ship!" Astrid mounted on her dragon and flew up the clouds where it started to rain.

* * *

 **ITS BEEN A LONG TIME WOOHOOO IM SO SORRY. I'VE BEEN BUSY BUT HEY HEY GUESS WHAT! IM GRADUATING IN 22 DAYS~! WISH ME LUCK /SWEATS**


End file.
